Frekaz
Frekaz was a mutated Fe-Matoran serving Tridax. History Frekaz, like most Matoran, was created by the Great Beings to construct and populate the Matoran Universe. Frekaz settled down in the Southern Continent and lived his life as a simple miner. A few years ago, the mine he was working in collapsed and he was crippled in the process. His village was short on supplies, so they couldn't properly repair him. An agent of the Brotherhood of Makuta learned of the events and decided to exploit their predicament. He promised to bring them to Artakha for repairs and they happily boarded his ship. Instead, he sold them to the Brotherhood as slaves and the majority of them became test subjects for experiments, including Frekaz. Tridax would later select him as the basis of an experiment regarding the genetic code of Matoran and another race. The process, though, mutated the Fe-Matoran into a horrifying form, barely useful for combat. Disgusted, Tridax considered him a failure and was about to dispose of him before another Makuta intervened. He saw potential in the abomination as a guard-Rahi and suggested that it'd stationed with "the first arrival". Tridax followed through with this suggestion and he spent the next few years doing that. When a few escaped test subjects entered the room, they encountered and fought the deformed creature. The battle ended with him being knocked into a Dark Elemental Energy shield, frying him to a crisp. While his main body was destroyed, however, he managed to separate himself from it in an attempt on his quarry's life. One of the escapees, however, trapped and crushed him within a hand of Stone before he could do so. It is unknown as whether or not the Red Star was able to salvage his AI, or if it held the capacity to restore his original form. Abilities and Traits What his personality was like is unknown. However, it is known that he was driven insane as a result of the experiments. After his main body crashed into the energy shield, he seemed to undertake another change in personality, attempting to murder the very thing Tridax wanted to protect. The shield may have damaged his AI, perhaps causing him to lost the ability to reason logically. Frekaz was your average Fe-Matoran in regards to biology before his mutation. The process caused a rapid increase in organic material. His old body was destroyed in the process, giving way to a fleshy abomination. His original head shifted into a new limb, while a fake one took the place of his true head. He grew pincers and a bent blade. His legs dissolved into a stump, eventually fusing him to the ceiling. He would generate poisonous spikes on his body, which he could then fling at any enemy. He could detach himself from his main body if need-be, and could slither way from death. Mask and Tools As mentioned, he grew pincers and a fleshy blade as a result from his mutation, as well as fire thorns. Appearances *''You Don't Belong Here'' (First appearance) Trivia * This former Fe-Matoran was an entry for a contest on MOCPages. It was called the "Mu-Toran Moc Contest". The main objective was to build a mutated Matoran of some form. * His name name was derived from the word "Freak". Also see * His most recent MOCPages page Category:Mutant Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Iron Category:Matoran